Grandma Sato
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Three times that Trip met Hoshi's Grandmother.
1. The First Meeting

**A/N: For some reason I was thinking about Grandmother Willow in _Pocahontas_ which inspired this one-shot...which then sort of expanded into a three-part short story. Hope you enjoy :)  
>PS: There's no real time frame for this, it's just three random events basically :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Grandma Sato:  
>The First Meeting<em>  
><strong>

Hoshi Sato looked through the crowd of the friends and families of the _Enterprise_ crew, searching for a familiar face. She smiled when she spotted who she was looking for.

"Soba," she said with a broad smile as she fell into the open arms of the older woman. "I've missed you," she confessed as she squeezed her tighter.

Her grandmother chuckled, "I have missed you too, my Hoshi," her grandmother responded before pulling away. "Now let me have a look at you," she said, holding loosely onto Hoshi's hands as she stepped back to look at her appraisingly.

She smiled.

"What?" Hoshi demanded.

"So beautiful," her grandmother replied. Hoshi blushed and then noticed her grandmother glance passed her at something.

"What is it?" Hoshi asked, looking behind her and seeing Trip making his way towards them.

"And who is this?" her grandmother asked.

"That's Tri-Commander Tucker, our Chief Engineer," Hoshi told her, turning back. "Obaasan, behave!" Hoshi admonished, catching sight of the expression on her grandmother's face as Trip came to join them.

"Hoshi, the Cap'n wants us all to move into the main reception room," Trip told her, before turning to her grandmother. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm Commander Tucker," he said politely, offering his hand.

Hoshi's grandmother smiled and took his hand, "Kohana Sato," she said as she shook his hand. "He has a good soul," Kohana commented as she regarded Trip, "and he's handsome too," she said as an aside to Hoshi, who turned a fetching shade of pink.

"Obassan!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Trip just laughed, though he turned a little pink himself, "It's all right, Hoshi," he told her, eyes twinkling before he turned to Kohana. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sato," he told her before excusing himself.

"Obassan-" Hoshi began in a low tone once Trip was out of earshot.

Kohana held her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, I just thought there was something between you."

"Well there's not," Hoshi said as they began to follow the others into the main reception room.

Kohana smiled as she linked arms with Hoshi, "Maybe not _yet…_"

...

**A/N: According to my Google search 'Soba' is an informal term for grandmother in Japanese, whilst 'Obassan' is the formal term. My apologies is this is incorrent :)**


	2. The Second Meeting

_**Grandma Sato:  
>The Second Meeting<strong>_

Hoshi felt very out of her depth.

She had assumed that a formal Starfleet function would require her to wear her dress uniform. Not actual formal wear.

She felt very conspicuous in the sapphire blue dress her grandmother had insisted she wear.

"Stop fidgeting, Hoshi, you look beautiful," her grandmother, Kohana, admonished her.

"Easy for you to say," Hoshi mumbled, her grandmother had aged very well and even in her old age she was still one of the most beautiful women Hoshi had ever seen.

Her grandmother merely chuckled as the pair helped themselves to the champagne that was being served. Taking a sip of champagne, Hoshi looked around the room at the other guests, all resplendent in their formal wear.

She smiled when she saw her parents talking with Travis' parents; at least they were having a good time.

"Hoshi, what are you doing hiding over here?"

Hoshi jumped as Trip's voice broke her from her reverie, "I'm not hiding…I'm…observing," she replied with a smile.

"Liar," he replied with an easy grin.

"I see you had no trouble finding her, Commander Tucker," Kohana piped up from beside Hoshi.

Hoshi shot her an admonishing look which Kohana ignored, "You remember my grandmother I suppose," Hoshi said, stepping back slightly to allow Trip to greet Kohana.

"How could I forget," Trip replied with a wink at Hoshi, "it's lovely to see you again, Mrs. Sato," he told her.

Kohana demurred, "Don't be silly, Commander, we both know you can over here to see Hoshi, not me."

"Obassan!" Hoshi exclaimed, for the second time that evening Kohana ignored her.

"Don't you think my Hoshi looks beautiful tonight, Commander? I have been trying to convince her all evening," Kohana continued before Trip could reply.

Trip coughed, "Yes, very beautiful," he admitted, turning a little pink.

Hoshi blushed, "I'm sorry Commander…" Hoshi mumbled.

Trip smiled at her, "It's all right Hoshi," he told her gently, "it's only polite to tell a lady when she looks beautiful and your grandmother was quite right to remind me of my manners."

"Thank you," Hoshi said quietly.

"Would you like to dance?" Trip asked breaking the slightly awkward silence that had descended.

"I'd love to," Hoshi replied with a smile, taking his proffered hand.

Trip grinned and the pair excused themselves before making their way over to the dance floor.

Kohana watched them go with a pleased smile, she had been right: subtly would get them nowhere. She took a sip of her champagne, which was why she could be the interfering grandmother instead.


	3. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: So...Kohana has kind of morphed into a mixture of Grandmother Willow (_Pocahontas_), Grandma Fa (_Mulan_) and Emma (Jane Austen's _Emma)_. But I think she's kind of fun :P**

_**Grandma Sato:  
>Mission Accomplished<strong>_

Kohana Sato had known this day would come from the moment her granddaughter had introduced her to Commander Tucker.

True, the couple had needed a little help but she had been more than willing to step up to the plate. After all, she wasn't getting any younger and she needed to make sure Hoshi would be properly looked after.

Besides, Kohana had always enjoyed playing matchmaker and prided herself on her success: first with the marriage between her son and daughter-in-law and now with the marriage between the commander and her granddaughter.

Looking around at the other guests as Hoshi and Trip pledged their love and commitment to each other; Kohana decided that Captain Archer and T'Pol would be the next couple to benefit from her help.

For now, though, she would simply enjoy the rest of her granddaughter's wedding. Hoshi had never looked so beautiful, or so happy.

She would have to thank Trip for that later…

…and remind him of the fate that awaited him if he ever hurt her.


End file.
